


Secret in the Treehouse

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Other, Painter from Shane Frosts story is Moonjumper, Prequel to A Hat in Time, blast from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Many years before the Prince and Vanessa fell in love and the relationship went downhill. The Prince and Vanessa were pretty close friends with two other kids. A young painter named Peter, and a Florist named Willow. Together the four were pretty close friends who hope they will be best friends forever.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Princess of Subcon and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> New AHIT story! I repeat A new AHIT story!!! Yeah I know I have All is Found out as another new story, but I have so many new AHIT story ideas I NEED to share and drop.
> 
> Yeah I had an idea like this floating in my head for months now and thanks to my good friend I was able to not have this as an idea, but a story written down for you guys to read!!!
> 
> This story here is a bit of a prequel to the A Hat in Time game, but I’m not sure if this would be an Au of some sorts or just something to feature these four Subcon kids! Either way, I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Enjoy the story!!!

The carriage ride to Subcon was a long one for Lucas and his family. The 8-year old boy looked out the window of the carriage seeing all the trees in Subcon, which interested him.

Most kids wouldn’t want to move away, but Lucas was excited for the move. His mother, Autumn was close friends with the queen of Subcon, Queen Elizabeth and today was the day they were moving from the northern side of Subcon to the kingdom side and live in the manor with the family.

The reason why Lucas was excited is because he finally gets to meet his finance, Vanessa. The two were in an arranged marriage thanks to Elizabeth and Autumn and it was planned when Vanessa was born, which was one year after Lucas was born.

“Excited to see Vanessa?” Autumn asked.

Lucas laughed, “Absolutely!” He replied. “I can’t wait to meet her and then we’ll play games, explore the forest, stargazing, and picnics in the forest!” He exclaimed.

Autumn and her husband, Dolan looked at each other and gave a chuckle to their son. “You had everything planned my son.” Dolan commented.

“Since we were planning this move, I made an entire list of things Vanessa and I will do together.” Lucas explained. He went into his bag and unrolled a piece of paper showing the list of things he had planned with Vanessa. Autumn and Dolan looked at each other again and smiled. That’s their little boy, alright.

The rest of the ride went smoothly until Lucas saw a tall building in the distance. He gasped as he gave a big open mouthed smile seeing what appeared to be the manor, Vanessa and her mother lived in.

“Is that the manor?” Lucas asked.

“It sure is.” Autumn answered.

Lucas smiled bouncing up and down on his seat. He couldn’t wait to see Vanessa. Once the carriage came to a complete stop, the young boy ran out of the carriage and straight to the door and gave it a loud quick knock.

Before his arrival, 8 year old princess Vanessa was looking out her window as she played with her dolls. She was nervous meeting Lucas, her future husband. The young princess didn’t have many friends and was always busy doing her princess duties.

Now, the young princess is finally going to have a friend in Lucas, and he’ll be with her till death do them part. However, she was nervous. What if he isn’t a nice boy and a bit of a jerk? What if her powers spiral out of control and he sees her as nothing but a monster? Lots of these thoughts circled around her head making her meeting with Lucas frightening than she ever imagined.

Soon Vanessa heard a knock on the door. “Cone in!” She yelled. Soon a servant came in smiling at the young princess.

“My princess, young Lucas is here.” The servant announced.

Vanessa gulped at that announcement. He’s here. Lucas is here. Sure, she was all dressed up and ready to meet him, but she herself wasn’t ready and in fact was scared going up front and facing him.

The servant saw Vanessa frozen in fear and went up to her taking her hand and leading her downstairs. “Now, now Vanessa you must not keep Lucas waiting. Your mother has already invited him in and wants you downstairs immediately.” He explained.

The princess felt her blood went cold as she was dragged out of her room and towards the stairs. Luckily, the servant stopped and wanted Vanessa to make her way downstairs by herself. She glanced at the servant who nodded and urged her to go downstairs. Giving a nervous smile then a deep breath she went downstairs to meet Lucas.

Walking down these stairs felt like an eternity, as she slowly made her way down to see Lucas. With each step she could hear her mother’s voice as well as a few other voices, most likely Lucas’s parents getting louder and louder.

“Lucas has been excited to meet Vanessa. It’s all he’s been talking about.” Autumn told Elizabeth 

Vanessa felt her heart beat twice. Did Lucas really talk about her? She quickly rushed downstairs, making it to the bottom. She walked her way towards the living room and saw her mother talking with two older adults and a young boy sitting right next to them.

“Well, hopefully my daughter should be down soon.” Elizabeth said, with a bit of disappointment in her voice. “She usually arrives on time.”

Vanessa sighed knowing she disappointed her mother, again. She kept watch and saw Lucas, and felt her face turn red. She gave a gulp, but at the cost of moving the door causing it to squeak.

The adults and Lucas took attention to the door and saw Vanessa standing there nervously. Lucas’s eyes widened seeing how pretty Vanessa was. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, a beautiful green dress that went down to her knees and blue eyes that was blue as the sky.

Lucas got up from his seat and walked up to the princess. “Hi Vanessa.” He softly said, giving a smile.

Vanessa’s face turned red. Good golly his voice just made her even more nervous around her. “H-hi Lucas.” She nervously replied. The two kids stood there, blushing and smiling at one another not knowing what else to say.

“I like your dress.” Lucas commented.

Vanessa looked down at her dress and danced around a bit with it. “Oh thank you, my mother picked it out for me.” She explained. The princess wondered what else she and her future prince could talk about, but nothing came to mind.

“Vanessa,” her mother spoke up. “Why don’t you show Lucas around the manor, and let me and his parents talk about grown up stuff.”

Vanessa blinked and gave a smile, that was the nicest thing her mom had ever said to her. Well, her mom isn’t a bad mom, just hard on her. “Alright mother.” She replied. Vanessa took Lucas’s hand and gave the young boy a tour of the manor.

However, Vanessa had other plans. She took Lucas’s hand and dragged him to the entrance of the manor. “Ready to explore the outside of Subcon?” She asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded surprised that the princess had a bit of a rebellious side. “Let’s do it.” He replied. The two kiddos laughed and left the manor towards Subcon Village. As they made their walk towards the village, Vanessa was starting to get comfortable around Lucas, talking to him more than they did back at the manor.

“As much as I would like to show you the manor, I think the princess of Subcon should give my future husband a tour of the village.” Vanessa explained acting all proper. Lucas laughed seeing Vanessa mimic her mother.

“What does Subcon Village look like?” Lucas asked.

“It's big, there are a lot of stores, and best places to get food.” She paused and looked down at her feet, “Though I’ve only been a few times.” Vanessa continued.

Lucas frowned, “So, you rarely leave the manor?” He asked.

Vanessa nodded. “Yeah, mother gives me a ton of princess studies, and it's so boring.” She whined. “Do you have any duties or studies?” She asked.

Lucas nodded. “Yeah I go to school, and I’m one of many kids in the honor classes, so I get tons more work and such then other kids.” He explained. “I like it, but sometimes I don’t go to bed till much later.”

“Really? You go to bed late? What’s it like?” Vanessa asked. 

“Nothing really, but it’s quiet and you can look at the stars, and clear your head.” Lucas explained. Vanessa’s eyes widened as she heard about the stars. She’s never seen them before, not because of living in a forest village, but that she had to be in bed at a specific time.

“Well, may the princess of Subcon enjoy a night of stargazing and relaxing before bed?” Lucas asked.

Vanessa giggled. “I gladly accept.” She replied. The two kids laughed as they made they’re way to Subcon Village.

Subcon Village was a quaint little town, always quiet with the same happy faces everyday. Vanessa was right when Lucas saw the shops and bakeries, the town villagers saying hi to one another.

“Hello there Princess Vanessa.” A baker said as he was taking out bread from the oven.

Soon a few other villagers noticed the princess and said their hellos as well. Vanessa smiled and gave a curtsy to every villager that said hello to her. The young boy looked at the happy little village, as Vanessa sent him a glance, “so what do you think?” She asked.

“It’s amazing!” Lucas beamed.

Vanessa smiled giving a light giggle. “Told you.” She said. The two were ready to take a tour around the town till they heard the cries of a young woman

“Excuse me! Have you seen my daughter?” The woman asked. A villager looked at her and shook his head. The woman groaned and went to the next villager. “Excuse me have you seen my daughter?” The woman asked again, but she got the same reply as before.

Lucas ran over to the young lady wondering if he could do anything to help. “Is everything alright, ma’am?” Lucas asked.

The woman turned to the young boy and sighed. “My daughter, Willow.” She started. “She and her friend were playing in the village square and now they’re gone!” She cried.

Lucas frowned feeling bad for the weeping mother, but gave a determined look to go find the missing kids. If he was the future king of Subcon he needed to do his part. “You want me to go look for them?” Lucas asked.

The mother looked at the young boy and gave a tearful smile. “Are you willing to go deep in the forest to look for my daughter and her friend?” She asked.

Lucas nodded. “Absolutely.”

The mother sighed and gave a small smile. “Please hurry.” She said calmly. “And be safe.”

“I will.” Lucas then turned and grabbed Vanessa’s hand. “Come on Vanessa, let’s hurry!” He yelled as he grabbed her hand and started to take the princess to the deepest part of the forest. The princess was scared as she tried to stop her future husband from taking her to the deepest part of the forest.

“W-wait! Lucas!” Vanessa shouted, finally letting go of his grip. “W-why did you accept it then let the guards handle it?” She asked.

“Well, we are the future royals of Subcon.” Lucas shrugged. “We need to help our kingdom no matter how big or small.” He explained.

Vanessa felt a small blush despite the frown on her face. “I know, but do we have to go deep in the woods to look for them?” She asked looking at the entrance of the woods, which frightened her.

Lucas looked at Vanessa’s worried expression and gave a smile. “Hey, I’ll hold your hand the entire way there. Promise.” 

Vanessa blushed at how sweet Lucas was. He was kind, brave and loyal everything she hoped for when he was coming to live here. “Okay.” She replied. Lucas smiled and the two ran inside the Subcon forest.


	2. Painted Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and a happy new year as well (depending where you are as its still New Year's eve where I am)
> 
> Also I named the Painter, Peter before Shane-Frost revealed the Painter’s real name.
> 
> Well, Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my good friend tusenskona for beta reading for me!! Thanks dude!!

“Peter! Come on!” A young girl shouted to her friend. The young girl had red hair tied into a braid that was covered with leaves and twigs. She wore a light blue dress and tan overalls.

Peter, a young boy wearing a red apron over a dark blue shirt with a crescent moon on it, was starting to get tired following his best friend around. His clothes were muddy, and like the young girl, his hair had some leaves and twigs as well. “Willow, do we have to go deeper into the forest?” Peter whined. “I mean, it's just a flower!”

Willow stopped in her tracks and turned to face her friend. “Just a flower!” She growled. “Peter, this is one of the rarest flowers in Subcon! They won’t bloom again for another 100 years!” She exclaimed. Peter gulped and stepped back from his friend. Willow sighed, calming down a bit. “Sorry. I just want to find this flower for my mom.” She apologized.

Peter sighed back seeing she had calmed down. However, he didn’t want to walk deeper into the forest, knowing whatever was there, just for a flower. “Does it have to be _deep_ into Subcon?” He asked.

“That’s what my book told me.” Willow replied. “We're not too far away, so let’s hurry!” Willow then ran off, surprising Peter, who then started to run after his friend.

“Willow, wait!” Peter shouted, trying to catch up, but she was faster. He didn’t look where he was running, and he tripped on a nearby root and fell to the ground with a thud.

Willow stopped in her tracks to see her friend had fallen and was struggling to get up. Sympathizing with Peter, Willow walked up to him and held her hand out for him. “Sorry.” She apologized. “I forgot you're not the best runner.”

Peter took his friend’s hand and stood up giving her a smile. “It’s okay. Just please slow down next time.” He requested. Willow nodded, promising to slow down a bit. The two friends were ready to continue looking for the rare flower, but they stopped at the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes. Peter whimpered and went behind the Florist’s back, shaking like a leaf.

“Stay behind me, Peter. This could be a Rough Patch!” Willow warned. She grabbed the stick she was using as her weapon and waited for whatever was coming out of the bushes.

However, it wasn’t a Rough Patch, but instead Lucas and Vanessa. Peter screamed in fear before even seeing who it actually was, and hid behind a tree. Willow slowly lowered her stick as she looked up at the duo. “P-princess Vanessa?” Willow asked.

“T-The princess?” Peter asked, popping his head out from behind the tree. He quickly came out, seeing there was no Rough Patch, but a princess. “Your majesty,” he said, giving a bow. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you two.” Lucas spoke up. He then turned to Willow and nodded, knowing she was the missing girl. “Your mother is worried for you.”

Willow glared and crossed her arms at the stranger. “How do you know my mother?” She asked.

“She told us that you and your friend,” He gestured towards Peter, “were missing, and I told her I’d find you guys.” Lucas explained. Willow raised an eyebrow, which made Lucas decide that maybe he should introduce himself. “Oh, I’m Lucas, by the way. I’m the future prince of Subcon.”

Willow chuckled. “Well then _future prince_ ,” She spat. “I’m Willow, and this is Peter.” She introduced herself and her friend, who gave a small wave. “We’re currently looking for a rare flower that blooms every 100 years, for my mom.” She explained.

“Oh!” Lucas realized. “Well, do you need any help?”

Willow’s eyes widen at Lucas’s offer. “Why would the future prince and princess of Subcon want to help us?” Willow asked.

“Because we’re the future rulers and it would be nice to help our future subjects no matter what!”

Willow thought about it for a bit, and turned towards Peter. She grabbed him and pulled him away from the royal kids. “Think they should help us?” Willow asked.

Peter thought for a second, and nodded. “It wouldn’t hurt.” He said, sheepishly. Willow groaned, but seeing it be nice company, she’d agreed to it. She was ready to speak with Lucas only to see the young prince and Vanessa in a discussion as well.

“I don’t know about this, my prince.” Vanessa doubted. Even though they were her subjects, what would her mother say when she found out she went deep into Subcon Forest?

“Come on, Nessa. I know we found them and we’re supposed to bring her back, but this girl wants to help her mom.” Lucas begged. “Could we please help them?”

Vanessa wasn’t sure what to think. Does she want to help Willow and her friend go deep into Subcon Forest, and disappoint her mother? Or does she want to be seen as a good ruler who would care to help her people in need? She looked into her prince’s eyes, which sparkled like stars. Sighing, and not caring what her mother will have to say, she gave a nod.

“Guess we could help them.” Vanessa said, uncertainty.

Lucas smiled. “Great!” He exclaimed. He took Vanessa’s hand and took her to Willow and Peter who were waiting on them. “Alright, I spoke with the princess and we would love to help you guys!”

Willow crossed her arms, but her glare faded. “I _guess_ you could help us.” Willow sighed.

“Thanks.” Lucas replied. “So, what’s this rare flower you're looking for?”

“It’s called a Latent Pansy. A purple and yellow pansy that blooms in Subcon every 100 years!” Willow explained.

Vanessa gasped. “I’ve heard of that flower! In Subcon legends, it says that whoever picks the flower will bring luck to their family for generations to come!” She explained.

“Well I want it for my mother’s flower kart. I want luck on my side so our small little kart will be a big and fancy flower shop one day.” Willow explained.

“Well then, let’s find this flower!” Lucas exclaimed.

Willow smiled and held up the stick like it was a sword, claiming herself the leader of this mission. “Alright team! Let’s go!” She shouted. The kids then followed her deeper into Subcon Forest.

It felt like hours had passed, and the four Subcon kids still haven’t found the Latent Pansy yet. Soon the sun started to set at the horizon, bathing the forest in its glow.. Peter gulped seeing how dark the forest was getting. “S-should we head back home now?” Peter whimpered.

“Don’t worry, we should be close.” Willow reassured her friend.

“How far in Subcon do these flowers even _grow_?” Lucas asked.

“Deep, _very_ deep into Subcon. So deep that I’m not even allowed to go.” Vanessa explained.

Willow turned to the princess. “Well, you are the princess of Subcon, your freedom is limited to your manor.” She replied.

Vanessa stopped in her tracks and glared at Willow. “I’m not just stuck in my manor all day! I have my freedom in Subcon and beyond too.”

“So then why can’t you go deep into Subcon Forest?”

“W-Well…” Vanessa trailed off, rubbing her arm. Before Vanessa could answer, a snap of a branch caught the kid’s attention. “What was that?!” Vanessa asked. The kids huddled close together just in case the thing that snapped the branch would attack them.

A growl came from the bushes, making Peter and Vanessa cry in fear. Then from out of the bushes a small cat-like creature with a bush for a body popped out hissing at them. Peter screamed and held onto Willow’s arm tight. The latter glared and raised her stick at the creature.

“A Rough Patch!” Willow shouted.

“A what?” Lucas asked.

“Rough Patches are cat-like creatures who are very hostile in Subcon. They attack anyone that’s near their territory.” Vanessa explained.

The Rough Patch snarled making everyone step back. However, it paused when seeing Lucas, tilting its head towards him. The young prince was confused as the Rough Patch made his way toward him with no aggressive body language, while Willow, Vanessa and Peter whimpered in fear. The cat-like creature sniffed Lucas’s shoe, before nuzzling and purring on his lake.

The Subcon residents were confused why Lucas isn’t being attacked by Rough Patch, but rather the latter being sweet and snuggly towards him. The young prince kneeled down and gave the creature a pet. “Its fur is soft.” Lucas commented.

“C-Careful!” Vanessa shouted. “Rough Patches are dangerous!”

Lucas looked down at the little critter, who just softly purred on his lap. “Doesn’t look dangerous to me.” Lucas replied, continuing to give the creature some pets. After giving the Rough Patch some love, Lucas saw something from the bushes the creature came out of. He walked over to it and saw a field of purple and yellow pansies; Latent Pansies.

“Are these Latent Pansies?” Lucas asked. Willow, Peter and Vanessa went and looked over the bushes and smiled seeing the flowers blooming all over the forest floor.

Willow smiled seeing the flowers right in front of her. “Those are the Latent Pansies!” Willow exclaimed. She went through the bushes and looked at the beautiful purple and yellow flowers blooming around them. Looking to see which flower looked perfect to pick, she picked a Latent Pansy that had an equal amount of purple and yellow on its petals, as well as a perfectly balanced size.

Vanessa picked out a few Latent Pansies as well to bring home. “Okay.” Peter spoke up. “Now can we go home? Please?” He shouted. The kids looked up and saw night had just fallen over Subcon, and before one of them could say yes, they dashed out of the flower field and headed back in the direction they came from.

“Quickly, we better make it home before my mother finds-” Vanessa was cut off when she and the kids stopped in their tracks to see their parents with a mix of worry and disappointment in their face. “Us.”

“Willow! Peter!” Willow’s mother exclaimed, hugging the two of them. “Are you two okay?” She asked.

“We’re fine!” Willow replied. Even though Willow and Peter were fine, that didn’t mean Vanessa was fine as the two kids saw how scared the princess was facing her mother.

“Vanessa!” Elizabeth shouted. “What in the name of Subcon were you doing deep into the forest!? Don’t you know how dangerous it is!?”

“I-I know mother.” Vanessa stuttered. “I didn’t mean too I was only just-“ Vanessa was cut off by her mother’s shouting.

“Disobeying orders!” Elizabeth shouted. The queen felt Autumn hold her back, in hopes of calming her down.

Lucas looked at Vanessa, seeing she was about to cry due to her mother’s actions. Determined to help his future queen, he went up to the current one. “It wasn’t Vanessa’s fault.” Elizabeth and Willow’s mother turned to the young boy talking. Vanessa gasped, wondering what her prince was going to do. “It was my idea to go there. You see, Willow and Peter were looking for Latent Pansies, and I wanted to help them. Vanessa was trying to stop me because she was not allowed to go, but I made her follow with us regardless.” He explained.

Vanessa’s eyes glistened as a stray tear fell from her face. She realized he was defending her.

“So if anyone should be in trouble, it should be me.” Lucas finished.

Elizabeth was still angry her daughter disobeyed orders, but stepped back seeing Lucas explaining everything to her. “Elizabeth,” Autumn spoke up. “They are just kids. I think tonight they should be let go with a warning.”

“Plus, they weren’t hurt, your majesty.” Willow’s mother added quickly.

The queen glanced at her friend and her subject, and nodded. “Vanessa. Let’s go home.” She spoke up not giving her daughter a single glance. Vanessa nodded and followed her mother with Lucas following close behind.

Seeing how the royal family was heading home, Willow’s mother took her daughter and Peter’s hand and took them home too. “Come on let’s get you two to bed.” She said.

“Okay mom.” Willow replied.


End file.
